


Butcher Shop Intruder

by Soul_in_Armour



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Post-Promised Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_in_Armour/pseuds/Soul_in_Armour
Summary: During the night, Sig hears strange noises coming from the kitchen.
Relationships: Izumi Curtis x Sig Curtis
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Butcher Shop Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a full fledged story for nearly a year, so I'm still getting back into the swing of things! This is also my first time writing a romantic relationship of any kind since I was nine so I tried my best.
> 
> This takes place post Promised Day.

A thunderous crash echoed throughout the butcher shop. Sig stirred, trying to blink the familiar irritable feeling in his eyes away as he sat up in bed. Even though his vision was still blurred from just waking up, he could see the bedroom was dark, and the curtains were still drawn. Not even the morning chorus of the local birds had started. _That noise could’ve been an animal getting into the garbage or something… I’ll deal with it in the morning…_ he thought.

A second crash interrupted his thoughts. As his vision finally cleared, he noticed something.

Izumi wasn’t besides him.

The blankets were thrown aside. The bedroom door was wide open. Sig’s dressing gown was missing from the door handle, and Izumi’s slippers were gone from the side of the bed.

Sig stood and walked into the hallway. Panicked wasn’t the right word for what he felt. While he was concerned for Izumi, he knew perfectly well that she could look after herself and that she would have woken him if it was serious. As he approached the kitchen, he could hear a scream of terror. So, Izumi was doing just fine.

It was as if Sig had opened the door to a snapshot in time.

There was his wife, pointing a large meat carving knife, her heel dug into a strange man’s chest, with Sig’s grey dressing gown draped across her. Her expression was fierce as she glared down on the stranger who was the victim to her wrath.

The man trapped beneath her foot was visibly shaking, tears running down his face. His screaming had subsided into pitiful whimpering.

“Oh, you’re awake!” Izumi called, her scowl turning into a loving smile. “I woke up in the middle of the night and I heard lots of noise so I came to check. You were sleeping so peacefully so I didn’t want to wake you”-- she ground her heel even harder into the man’s chest--”so I tried to slip out of bed without you noticing.”

A small smile broke out under Sig’s moustache. Everyday, he was reminded of just how strong and beautiful Izumi was. He couldn’t have a more perfect wife.

“Who’s that?” he asked, pointing at the snivelling stranger. He knew Izumi wouldn’t do any serious harm to him, so there was no cause for concern.

“Oh, him? He broke in earlier. He had a couple lockpicks on him so I guess that’s how he got in.” Izumi reached down and grabbed the man by the collar. She lifted him into the air like he was no heavier than a bag of grapes. “Can you do me a favour and turn on the light? I want to see our burglar a little better.”

Sig obliged, and flicked the light switch.

The lights hummed to life, revealing the state of the kitchen. Knives of all sorts were sticking out of the floor, cabinets were hanging open, draws were broken. One of Izumi’s slippers had ended up on the counter.

Izumi lifted the knife she was holding to the strange man’s throat. She kept it far away enough that the man wouldn’t cut himself if he struggled, but the threat was clear. “What’s your name and what are you doing in our house?” Izumi demanded.

“Yoki,” the man replied feebly, staring at the blade. “My name’s Yoki.”

“Yoki? Sounds familiar…” Sig mused, walking over to Izumi. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder. “Now answer the other question,” he added firmly.

“Well, I-- You see--” Yoki stumbled over his words, wringing his hands nervously. “I don’t have anywhere to go! And I was feeling desperate! I’m sorry, I’ve done bad things before! I even broke into a rich family’s household! I mean, it was ages ago… But still!”

Izumi raised an eyebrow. “The first couple of sentences would’ve done just fine, thanks.” Before she could talk to Sig, Yoki began rambling again.

“The parents drove me out of the room, where there was a pretty blonde lady! And she threw… a piano at me…” his voice faltered, and he flopped in Izumi’s grip.

“Are you looking for pity?” Izumi said. “I mean, anyone would pity you with a moustache like that, but that’s besides the point.”

Sig studied Yoki. There was something really familiar about him, even though Sig had never seen anyone that looked like him before.

Then it clicked.

“This is the man who broke into the Armstrongs’ house. Alex’s little sister told him, then he told me. This guy perfectly fits the description I was told,” he explained. “Though I didn’t find out ‘til way after the matter because there was so much going on.”

His wife nodded, and dropped Yoki. He fell to the floor in a miserable heap. Sig took the knife out of Izumi’s hand, and began collecting the rest of the knives from the floor. She didn’t object, allowing Sig to start tidying up.

As Sig cleaned, he listened to Izumi talk to Yoki. The conversation mostly centered around why he had broken into the shop and why he was stupid enough to break into the Armstrongs’ place. It was barely a conversation, actually. It was mostly Izumi berating Yoki for his foolishness and cowardice.

“Let’s just give him some food and set him back on the road to Central. He may have broken in, but he’s probably homeless,” Sig suggested, laying the knives back in their draws and knife blocks.

“As long as we don’t give him too much. We still need to donate the meat we prepped yesterday.” Izumi glanced at Yoki, who had stood up and was listening to the couple talk. He had stopped trembling and whimpering, but his face betrayed worry.

“Why don’t you go to bed, dear? I’ll deal with Yoki,” Sig said, crossing the kitchen and laying a kiss on the top of Izumi’s head. She smiled warmly, and wrapped her arms around him, as far as they could go.

“Thanks, but I want to deal with him myself. I’ll take him to the edge of town with some of the spare lamb.

“Besides, I know you haven’t been sleeping well lately. Get some rest.”

Sig nodded, and let his wife leave. He watched wordlessly as she gathered the meat and led Yoki out of the house. The last thing he heard before they were out of earshot was “you should try the circus, they’re always open to new performers, and I’m sure they’re in need of a new _clown_.”

As he tidied away the last of the mess, Sig looked contemplatively out the window. The stars shone, not obscured by clouds. A great sense of peace came over him. The last few months had been quiet, with Alphonse making a steady recovery and regular visits from Alex. The silent night tempted him to go outside and wait, but Izumi’s sincere voice stuck in his head. She was right. He needed rest.

He knew he’d wake up in the morning with her besides him. They could carry on like they had since the day Alphonse was saved. For the first time in a long while, all the trouble seemed far behind them.


End file.
